Forget-Me-Not
by SilverBunny
Summary: What is the story of a Forget-Me-Not plant, Serena, and Darien? you'll know when you read this story ^_^*oneParter*


  
  
AN: HI minna, this is a short fic about my favorite couple, Darien and Serena. And it takes place during the doom tree series, hope you like it, and please e-mail me kay?  
Thanks: I'd like to thank natia_99 for her support and frindship, Arigato nat-chan (did you read her latest fic,never sleep again ,if you didn't, you should) and I'd like to thank lady spring-chan for posting my stories AND for updating soooo fast,THANKS a lot ^_^ and I'd like to thank a couple of my friends off the web for their support..thanks guys.....and thank YOU for reading...  
Disclaimers: Well, I don't own sailormoon,Hmmm anything els..No, I think that's about it,right??^_~  
  
Title: Forget-Me-Not  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Serena was walking down the street, heading home and thinking about Darien -her only love-, when she came across a flower boutique. There she stopped, and took a long look at a vase full of red roses. She couldn't resist touching the roses with her delicate hand..  
"Oh, dear Darien, why can't you remember me? Why can't you remember us? You promised me that you'll find away back to me, but ...but you can't even remember me" whispered Serena to the red rose now resting in her hand, and her eyes full of unshed tears   
"Are you ok Miss?" asked the boutique owner putting her hand on Serena's shoulder  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take the rose, I'll put it back again, please forgive me"  
"No... no, it's okay, you can keep the rose" said the older woman with a smile  
"I can?"  
"Yes you can, on one condition, you have to tell me why you're so upset, I can not bare to see a beautiful young flower like you that upset"  
"I ... it's a long story" said Serena looking at the rose  
"We have all day, come on dear, lets go sit down and tell me. You know, it's healthy to talk about your problems to a stranger. Besides, I am known as a very good advice provider" said the older woman in a funny accent trying to make Serena smile. And it worked like a charm.  
"Maybe your right, maybe I should talk about it" said Serena with a little smile..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
" And now, after the accident, he can't even remember me.." finished Serena. She told the lady every thing she could about Darien without revealing her secret identities or her past life..  
"I see, and you're scared because he might fall in love with that Ann character And because he might never remember you. Right?"  
"Aha" nodded Serena in agreement  
"Oh dear child, I can see now why you're so upset. However, I think I have some thing that might help you, I'll be right back, wait for me, okay?" said the woman and left her chair  
When she came back, she was carrying a flowerpot, in it, there was a small plant with pale blue flowers..  
"What a pretty plant, I really like it. But.. But how can it help me?"  
"Oh dear child, this isn't any ordinary plant. It is a magical one. It is called Forget-me-not" said the lady giving the pot to Serena, and continued  
"Long ago, people believed that this plant came from the moon"  
"The moon?"  
"Yes, the legend says that long ago, a moon princess fell in love with a prince from earth. The prince loved her in return, but couldn't be with her because of his duties on earth. He visited his princess whenever he could and brought her a red rose each time as a symbol of his love. One day the prince came to his princess and told her that he won't be able to come to the moon for a while, because a war broke on earth. The princess feared that her prince might forget her, so she gave him this plant so he can always remember her. The prince promised her that he'll never forget her and ...... are you okay child, you're so pale, do you want a glass of water?" asked the lady noticing how sick Serena looked  
"No thank you, I'm okay. I have to go now. How much do I owe you for the plant?"  
"Oh don't worry about it child, it's free. I just hope that it'll help you find a way back to the one you love. Go home and rest now, ok?" said the woman leading Serena to the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
In the park, Serena sat down on the bench, thinking about what the lady told her. She looked down to the plant on her lap and said  
"If I give you to him, will he remember me? And even if he did, will he still love me? I don' know, but I have nothing to loose" she lifted the plant and gazed at the little blue flower. "Oh Darien, please remember. Remember our love, remember our destiny. I love you Darien; I love you with all my heart and with all my soul. And I'll never stop loving you. Life isn't worth living without you my love; I rather die than live such a life. Please, do not leave me..." whispered Serena to the little flower, and a single tear fell down on its petals. " Tell him my message, will you?" and with that, she kissed the flower tenderly......  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Darien was coming out of the elevator, heading toward his apartment, when he found the little plant on his doorstep. He lifted the pot up, looking for a card   
"That's odd, someone brought me this plant, and didn't even leave his or her name?"   
He took the plant into his apartment, put it on his coffee table, fixed himself a cup of tea, and sat down in front of the table wondering   
"Hmm maybe it's from that psycho girl, Ann..... No it can't be, that's not her style. It's more like Serena's style. But Serena would've left her name, wouldn't she?" he wondered talking a closer look at the little flower.  
"Hey, what's that?". He placed the tip of his finger at what seemed like a water drop  
"Water? No it can't be. If it was water, it would've been all over the flower, not just a single drop"  
He tasted the drop with the tip of his tongue  
"It's salty, what can it be? Is it.... Is it a tear?!!" He kept thinking and thinking about it until he fell a sleep on his couch.  
"Prince Darien, it is time.." said a deep voice  
" Time? Time for what? Who are you? And why are you addressing me as prince Darien?"  
"I am you, your dreams, hops, and soul. You sealed me away long enough. But now, the princess needs you. You have to help her. The fate of the world lies in her hands, but she can not fulfill her destiny without you. I know why you sealed me prince Darien. You sealed me because you feared for the princess's safety. You never wanted her to fight, and you thought that by sealing me, she wouldn't have a reason to. But that is enough, stop avoiding your fate. The princess accepted her destiny with courage, why can't you do the same?"  
When Darien heard that, he fell on his knees, and the only thing he could see is the forget-me-not plant and then, he remembered ... everything...  
  
*Flash back*  
The time: a thousand year ago  
The place: the royal gardens of the moon  
In the garden, sat princess Serenity on the edge on the fountain, grazing her hand back and forth in it's water, thinking about her love...  
"You might catch a cold if you continue doing that princess ..." said a voice behind her  
The princess shot her head up and turned to the new comer  
"Darien!!" exclaimed the princess happily, and ran to her prince. The prince held her tenderly in his arms and gently kissed the crescent moon on her forehead.   
"Darien, when did you arrive?" asked the princess, still in her love's arms.  
"Just now, Serena"  
"And for how long are you going to stay?"  
"I'm afraid that I have to leave this afternoon" he answered, sadness in his voice  
"Why? What happened? Why do you look so sad?" asked the princess, worry in her voice  
"I have bad news Serena, earth is in a war against the dark kingdom. I should've been fighting with my people, but I had to say good bye to you, I couldn't leave you without saying goodbye. Please understand princess, earth needs me..."  
"I understand, I'll be waiting for you my love. Promise me that you'll take care of your self for me, please?"   
"I promise" he said, kissing the single tear that fell down her cheek, and feeling the salty taste of her tear on his lips.  
"Please Darien, take this with you" she said giving him a little plant with pale blue flowers  
"So you can always remember me"  
"I'll never forget you, I love you my sweet" he said, holding her in his arms again  
"And I love you too, dear Darien" she said. And their lips met in a long kiss...  
  
*End of flash back*  
Darien shot his head up, and looked around. He realized that he slept all morning, but that was the least of his concerns, now the only thing he wanted to do is to look for his princess. He looked at the plant on the table and muttered a thank you. And got up heading to the bathroom, to wash his face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Fifteen minutes later, Darien was walking in the park, looking for Serena. And he found her by the lake looking at her reflection in the clear water, obviously not aware of anything but her own thoughts  
"I knew that I'll find you hear.." said Darien softly  
Serena shot her head up surprised  
"Darien? You were looking for me? How can I help you?"  
Instead of answering her, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately on the lips. Serena was startled at first, but then she kissed him back putting her arms around his neck. After a while, they broke the kiss, but they didn't break the hug  
"Darien... do you remember?" asked Serena with hope in her eyes  
"Everything, my love, everything" he whispered in her ear  
"Oh Darien, I can't believe it, please, please don't leave me" she said burying her head in his chest and crying.  
"I'll never leave you again, my sweet" he promised, hugging her more tightly  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The next day, Darien and Serena walked down the street, with his arm around her shoulders. They came across the flower boutique. And when they came near it, Serena saw the lady from the other day. The lady was watching them with a little smile on her face. Serena looked at her and formed a thank you in her mouth silently, and continued walking with Darien. The lady smiled and whispered, knowing that neither of them will hear her  
"Any time, princess, anytime...."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
SOOO, do you like it, hate it, please e-mail me and tell me what you think...  



End file.
